ABC's for Enjorlas and Eponine
by sweetangel014
Summary: A series of drabbles between Enjorlas/Eponine paring. Ranges from AU to canon storyline. Five reviews will equal to one chapter so if there's no review, then there's no update. No flames allowed. Language and suggestive scenes. Rating may go up.
1. D is for Dance

A/N: A series of drabbles between Enjorlas/Eponine paring. Ranges from AU to canon storyline.** Five reviews will equal to one chapter so if there's no review, then there's no update.** That's my set of rules sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from Les Miserables.

* * *

**ABC's of Enjorlas and Eponine**

Prompt: D for Dance

AU storyline

* * *

The bustling sounds of a normal busy afternoon in Paris can be heard from the windows of the ABC Cafe. A young man in his early twenties secluded himself in the second floor with his table chock full of books and papers filled with notes and even numerous scratched out paragraphs with a revised sentence on top of it. He could hear the laughter of his friends downstairs, no doubt they were reminiscing the party they had two days ago. But for him... it was a disaster.

It was Eponine's birthday and while the girl tried to hide it from everyone else, Marius had told them about the trivial fact and before he knew what was happening, he was part of the plan to throw her a surprise party.

It was very funny to see the tough Eponine blush and sputter out gibberish like a kid when she saw the paper-chain decorations and food that filled the table. On the middle was a large white cake with strawberries and the words "Happy 20th Birthday 'Ponine!" Enjolras didn't really want to take part in the celebrations, not because he didn't like her (far from it in fact) but because whenever there's a party within their circle, it could only mean one thing... alcohol.

He wasn't big on drinking; he couldn't even finish a glass of vodka without seeing the room spin. But Combeferre, his closest friend within the group, convinced him that it wouldn't go that far so he complied. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he was having a good time with everyone especially the celebrant who never had a birthday party squealed like a little girl with glee and began to talk to everyone in her usual playful attitude she usually reserves for Enjorlas alone. She wore a smile the whole night, except when Marius came back with his girl, Cosette.

It was for the most part, awkward.

Everyone in their circle of friends, ironically except for Marius, knows that Eponine had been nursing a soft spot for the Pontmercy boy for almost three years and he came back from his classes one day with a pretty blond on his arm.

He had nothing against Cosette but he thought it was harsh of Marius to ignore his best friend's affections and fall for a girl he barely even knew just because he bumped into her while he was chasing after Eponine, who at that time was about to commit truancy, then with one bat of a curled eyelash, he was lost.

Eponine, not wanting to let this ruin her day, avoided them like a plague. But it went unnoticed by them since when they started going out, Eponine spent less time tailing Marius and focused her attention to the quiet law student who buried his head on dusty old books. Maybe she was just lonely but he couldn't understand the fact on why she chose him instead of the others. There was Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Combeferre. She got along swimmingly with Courfeyrac and Joly as well as Prouvaire but she still favoured his presence.

Combeferre was passing out the shot glasses while Grantaire manned the kegs, though he just wanted to be the first and the last to drink from it. Eponine had danced with the boys on the middle of the room just for fun before she skipped to his space on the corner as he played with his drink rather that gulping it down.

"Hey there lonesome," she said, leaning on the table with a slice of the cake on a plate in her hand. She nudged the plate towards him and took a swig of her drink. He watched her lips cover the portion before he shook his head and drank his vodka, letting it burn through his throat.

"I'm not really fond of sweets" he replied, eying the cake as if there's something about to jump out of it. The young woman scoffed as she swiped the icing off the pre-offered cake, "Oh, and coffee flavoured candies aren't sweets?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and sipped more of his vodka, "Coffee's not sweet. It's bitter" he pointed out. He looked to her and chuckled slightly as she pulled a pout and picked a section of the cake with a fork.

"Enj"

He turned to face her before he felt something soft was being forced in his mouth which was the cake. The spongy texture entered his mouth and as soon as his tongue touched the icing, he felt as if he just ate a whole ladle full of sugar. He fought the urge to spit it out and glared at her while she laughed as though she just saw the funniest thing in her life.

A new song came drifting out of the speakers caused Eponine's face to brighten and tugged on his wrist, "I want to dance to this song!"

He immediately shifted his weight to his bottom to refrained her from pulling him from his seat, "'Ponine, wasn't it enough you tried to poison me? I would very much like to avoid embarrassing myself in public thanks"

Eponine pulled a face and placed her hands on her hips. The boys knew- heck, _everyone_ knew that once she makes that gesture, it would be best to let her get her way. And the equally persistent Enjorlas was usually in the brunt of those effect. A practical joke would be the lightest punishment and the harshest one was when she took the flag from the university's pole and substituted it with his underwear.

Who knew he wore briefs?

But of course it also made him angry at her for several days that he would ignore her presence and would be the coldest person she had known if he wants to be. Though he wasn't really the warmest one of them all to begin with. And in fact, as she was surprised to learn this from Combeferre, he wasn't angry because she placed his underwear for all to see but she hid the flag under her desk and folded it untidily.

Trust him to be very nationalistic.

But he can't ignore her forever, not when she is present in two of his classes and they have the same group of friends.

"C'mon Enj, I promise that I can still walk after dancing with you" she teased, flashing her cheeky smile on him. He didn't know how he, dare he say it, fell for this girl. They are of different social status; him, a privileged young man and student of the law while she is a below middle class music student.

Their personalities were of polar opposites as well, he prefers to be alone although he tolerates other people's presence while she thrived in a social setting although some of the company she kept were of questionable characters.

He was a bookworm, having memorized at least hundreds of books and the constitution by heart while she spent her days singing anywhere she pleased. And the fact that she's smitten with his classmate Marius Pontmercy was something hard to swallow. But lately she had shown much more affection in her interactions with him than any of the boys, especially Marius.

With a final tug and puppy dog eyes, he relented and let himself be pulled right in the middle of the room. Grantaire began to wolf-whistle as Eponine took it upon herself to pull Enjorlas closer by tugging him with the belt hoops of his pants.

The beat was fast and it mirrored his heartbeat as she began to move with the rhythm, her hands tracing patterns on the air and hips, God her hips! He almost forgot he was supposed to dance as well but he much preferred watching her. Evidently she would have none of that so she took his hands on her hips and firmly glued them into place. She encircled her arms around his neck while her back was pressed to his front. He suddenly felt so confident and bold; maybe it was due to the alcohol in his system and added his interest with her escalated his hormones to an all time high.

Now everyone was watching them. Marius looked shocked to see the two of them so... intimate while Cosette looked scandalized on how they danced. The others were having the time of their lives. He didn't know who but someone had taken upon themselves to record this with their camera and emailed it to him the next day. Needless to say, he's now accepting the idea of _'de-stressing'_ during mornings.

Eponine then turned around and nuzzled the tip of her nose to his in an affectionate manner. It might have been a friendly act to her, or maybe she was just teasing. He didn't know how to interpret it and the next thing he knew, he had his tongue jammed into her mouth. And they were still in the middle of the room with everyone gawking at them.

"No way!"

He heard someone shouted and he will bet all of his money that it was Grantaire. But he was more focused on how good it felt to have his tongue play with hers and revelling the fact that Eponine hadn't slapped him... yet. When he finally pulled away, she just stood there with a dazed look on her face.

_'Just say something'_ he thought, _'Do something, at least yell at me damn it!'_

But she just stared at him with her mouth in an 'O' shape and her hands were on her sides. He looked around and found his friends still staring at him as though he grew another head. Feeling the shame and embarrassment envelope him, he quickly muttered an apology and ran out of the cafe like the devil was on his heels.

He woke up seeing the room spin and he had to crawl to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Grantaire was right about one thing though, he's a light-weight. Lighter than a feather.

He avoided Eponine that day, even any idle chat from his friends bugged him so he pleaded- no, begged them to avoid talking about what happened that night. They respected his decision and soon, they fell back to their routine of hanging around the cafe and talking about their assignments or the pain of having a bipolar professor.

What didn't return to normal was his relationship with Eponine. He avoided her like a plague, he ignored her even when she yelled his name across the hallway and dropped all her calls. She must be pissed with him and right now; he was just a bit fidgety on what she would do for revenge.

There's something happening downstairs because the noise stopped for a minute but it returned and he thought someone must have said something. His focus was still on the book he was reading about the different statutes when his eyes were covered by a pair of small hands. Those calloused hands were familiar and he hoped to God he was wrong.

"Hey there stranger"

He cursed the day he was right about something as she pulled her hands ayaw from his face.

Enjorlas kept his eyes down and nodded in return. Eponine huffed as she leaned against the table, "You're not really good at avoiding people Enj'" she teased, "'Sides, unlike me, you've very predictable"

"Oh, and how predictable am I?" despite his efforts to ignore her, he found that he can't help himself.

"I knew you like me" the way she said it was like she was only stating a trivial fact. Enjorlas blinked, was he that obvious? But then again, this _is_ Eponine Thenardier. The woman can con you into thinking your parents are goats and you live in a giant shoe. Either she has a way with words... or she's just a sly girl.

"How can you be so sure that it wasn't just alcohol" he challenged, she will never let it down if she knew that those words were in fact, true.

The girl snorted and sat on the table, not minding the books that fell on the floor and lifted a foot on his seat, conveniently between his legs, "Enj', you might not drink like a sailor but I know you're sober enough to do that. If you're really drunk, you would have sang along with Joly and joined Feuilly dancing a Polish folk dance then pass out"

Damn, she knows.

Still, he can't let her know. The mere fact that she might find out that he likes her was something that will keep him awake at night. "Yes, keep saying that to yourself 'Ponine," he drawled out.

Eponine was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth to say, "So you don't?" Her words were so soft and the tone suggested the feelings of hurt and sadness. He fully looked at her and saw her bangs covering her eyes. A single tear fell to the desk and a few sniffles escaped her.

Oh shit.

He doesn't know what to do if a girl started crying. And it was Eponine for goodness sake! She could turn up into a funeral and still manage to smile while everyone's having a breakdown! But then, she's also human and a girl nonetheless.

Plus, it might be better if he should say it now than never. "I do! I-I mean, I admire your- um"

"My _(hic)_ what?"

"I er, think you're very pretty and um, you're so slender-"

"You just like me for my body?!"

"_No_! Er, you're smart. Not to mention tough and brave-"

"Are saying I'm like a boy?"

"**NO**! Oh for God's sake I love you alright? Now stop crying!" he yelled, as he stood up, although it was awkward since her leg brushed up to his private parts. Eponine still didn't look up before she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked to him with a wide smile on her lips. It was a classic act of crocodile tears and he fell for it.

Hook, line and sinker.

But instead of laughing at him, her face was flushed and there was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. She lifted herself from the table and carefully placed her foot back on the floor before she kissed him with much vigor. He was still in shock on what just transpired that he wasn't able to kiss her back but she's fine with it and stood on the tip of her toes to whisper in his ear, "Pick me up by eight in front of the dorms" she let her hand linger on his backside which made him very uncomfortable before she giggled and pecked him on the cheek before sauntering down the stairs with loud cheers and sounds of hands slapping together echoed through the whole building.

She left him standing there like a moron, replaying in his brain the events that just occurred. And there is only one statement his mind could process.

What the hell just happened?

Oh, right; he got a date with Eponine and she tricked him into confessing his feelings for her. And... she just took twenty francs from his pocket.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering what song I was listening to "Danser toute la nuit" as the music for Eponine's 'dance scene'. I accept suggestions and questions. No flames.


	2. T is for Territory

A/N: You see what the power of reviews can do? Please keep it up but one small favor les amis, please don't write a review that just says, "Update soon". Because (no offense) that's really not a review. For me it's an annoying reminder that bugged me to update fast. So if I get any reviews like that, **it doesn't count**. Alrighty, I will respond to many reviews here (not in any particular order):

Qoheleth: Err, I dunno about underwear in 19th century France Mon Petite, the story was placed in a modern AU. Hope it cleared any misunderstandings.

J91: Really? Not that I'm being all showy but I used the past perfect tense instead of simple past tense because I feel it lacks insights but since you find it hard to read, I'll just adjust it to better suit you. And drabbles aren't usually ordered alphabetically, ironically even mine.

Guest: Aww thank you~

Singmyangel: Really?! Whew! I thought I killed their characters in an AU setting!

Nianna: Hehehe, well because like you I see Eponine as a survivor unlike Cosette (no offense Cosette fans) who is more like the damsel-in-distress/genteel type that gets on my nerves

Fell-into-Wonderland: You review… Is just the best! You don't know how much that meant to me! I always thought I would be an epic fail in writing comedies! Good to know they weren't OOC!

Sparks. Bolts: I won't let you wait any longer! Thanks for reading!

Ok, so let's get this show on the road! Oh, and this won't be much on the humor department.

**Note: Five reviews will equal to one chapter so if there's no review, then there's no update.** That's my set of rules sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from Les Miserables.

* * *

**ABC's of Enjorlas and Eponine**

Prompt: T for Territory

Canon Universe (19th Century. Paris, France)

* * *

Territory is not merely used to define the areas to claim. It can be something unfamiliar; you don't know what to do or what to feel about it. A place of interest, nd with that, it can also be a person.

A young gamin perched by one of the windows of the Cafe Musain. Her eyes scanned the ground floor; all she could see were random young men wearing the patch that Marius also possessed. While some looked at her with a suspicious gaze, most didn't pay attention to her, because it was highly likely they didn't know who her father is. Thenardier was notorious in the Parisian streets as a con artist, a thief and even a murderer if needed. He would even sell his own flesh and blood just to get some francs, which he had done to her sister Azelma.

She fought against him with tooth and nail but as soon as Brujon stepped in, she knew it was a lost cause. Every time she closed her eyes, she could remember Azelma's tear-streaked face and her screams echoed in her head that it would keep her awake for hours.

Marius was late. And he was never late for a meeting she mused. Had something happened? No, she was positive there was nothing to worry about. The rich man can protect himself even if he was naive and that naiveté trait of his was something very attractive to her.

She lets out a sigh that caught the attention of a thick curly dark haired young man who instantly drank down his mug of ale like a starving babe.

"D'you need something?" he asked. He looked sober despite his flushed face so Eponine answered him.

"I'm waiting for Monsieur Marius"

The man lifted a brow and crossed his arms, not in a confronted manner but more in curiosity and wonder, "He said he has something important to do so he won't be coming here until later."

All she could say was "Oh," and looked at the ground. What should she do now? Following Marius became her past time whenever she could escape her father's clutches and kept herself scarce when the Patron-Minette devised some intricate plan to rob someone. Mistakes were made in her part, like when she listened to her father's reassurance that it will go smoothly.

And smoothly it was not. Eight out of ten of those chances backfired on them and Eponine was almost always the one who was kept behind the bars because she wasn't fast enough to escape. Montparnasse, the only one she would tolerate within the Patron-Minette, would break her out only to get her mixed in another plan yet again.

Things were different when she was with Marius. He was kind and very considerate to her. He didn't mind when she talked about things nonstop and it thrilled her when he questioned some of the things she'd said. When she would tease him, he would just give a good-natured smile and he would also tease back. His presence made her feel comfortable, like a home she never had.

"The meeting's about to start!" A man with chestnut hair announced near the top of the stairs. Automatically, the men lined themselves like the soldiers she had seen before and climbed the wooden stairs. The young man before her sighed as though it was a nuisance and placed his empty mug on the table. He gave her a short nod and joined the others, leaving her by herself.

This is a strange group. A meeting inside a cafe as small as this and they were all looking outside with a wary eye. If she didn't know any better, she would say this is a secret organization made up by rebels. The very thought of it made her snort. The very idea of students playing the roles of rebels, oh what a hilarious notion. But there was a strong voice that flowed from above. She poked her head inside the cafe and entered the building. Having watched every one of them enter the second part of the building, she slowly crept on the stairs as quietly as could manage. The floorboards creaked loudly but not so much as to stop the man's speech.

"-and who are we but the children of France herself! Every day we see people starving, happy to receive crumbs when they deserved a whole loaf! Children begging for alms and gangs ruling the streets because those corrupted with power couldn't care any less. Is this what we want?!"

A loud chorus of "_No!_" shook the floor.

"Is this what the poor deserved? To be ignored and looked down upon?!"

"_No!_"

"Then we shall unleash our anger at the law! We shall make our mark in the history of France and let the voices of the people be heard!"

The adrenaline in the room was suffocating and their cheers vibrated through the thin walls when she tried to get a glimpse of the speaker. Whoever he was, he can be very persuasive.

Due to her small stature, she tried to see him as she stood on the tip of her toes but to no avail, all she could see were the heads of men. Her mouth twisted into an annoyed sort and looked around to see if anything could serve as a makeshift box for her to stand on. A single chair stood near her and she quickly took the 'initiative' to use it.

Now with their heads out of the way, she craned her head to see the young man who stood in the middle of the circle suggested he was the leader. He looked around the same age as Marius, maybe even older by a year or two but his face still retained some of that boyish attribute. His hair was blond although not as light as her brother's, Gavroche, hair was. His eyes were fierce and focused and his body language exudes of leadership and command. She was so very sure his eyes darted on her for a second before he carried on with his speech.

That voice of his. There was only one way to describe it.

It was loud.

That impressive set of vocal chords of his can boom out like nothing she had ever heard of before and it would be really helpful if he was in an open space like a square. She was so used to Marius' soft voice and breathy laugh that if she compares it to this man, Marius would be a harp or a flute while this one might be a band of war drums.

She was so incorporated by her thoughts that she didn't notice that the whole room now staring at her with her finger on her chin whilst standing on a chair. The man, who she was talking to earlier, had his shoulders shaking in order to keep his laughing quiet.

"May we help you with something mademoiselle?" the blond asked with a thick brow arched in inquiry.

Eponine felt a crippling blow of embarrassment as she hopped down from the chair and clasped her hands behind her. The men looked at her with curiosity and scrutiny. "What's the brat of Thenardier doing here?" a disembodied voice said. Her eyes narrowed to the direction she had heard it. Yes, you all better look away, she scathingly thought.

"Regardless," the blond pressed on, "We shall continue this tomorrow, same time in front of the square. We shall hand out the patches and look for supporters."

Every single one filed out the same way they did in entering. Only a few remained, one of them was the drunk and the blond. She watched him talk to the chestnut haired boy with intense gestures, like an experienced orator in a declamation contest. The drunken monsieur had another mug in his hand that was filled with whiskey while laughing with a young faced fellow and one with his hair tied into a neat ponytail. There were another three who sat on the back, reading several parchments and books.

The blond, who must have sensed that she was watching him, turned to her and crossed his arms, "What is your true purpose?"

She held up her chin and announced, "I was waiting for Monsieur Marius. That's my _only_ purpose for coming here."

He scoffed at her and turned his back on her once more. That action made her seethe inside and she fought the urge to throw that thick book at his fat head.

"You are well aware that this isn't his house, yes? Don't wait around here if you have no business with us."

Oh how he infuriates her! This man already made her list within a few sentences; it even broke the record of her putting the Patron-Minette on the top within two days.

"Frankly monsieur," she sneered, "I wouldn't even join this little group of yours even if you asked me."

The man stopped whatever he was doing and slowly looked at her with a serious face. It was the first time she saw that he has bluish-grey eyes. Such an odd colour, she thought before he was suddenly standing right in front of her.

He towered over her cleanly by a head and he kept his gaze on her eyes as he growled out, "This is not just any group. This is a revolution in the making. Pardon if it was none of your concern but we're trying to have a better future for everyone."

This man is not like what Eponine has encountered before. He could shift from being an arrogant _bâtard_ to a fierce commander. She pursed her lips, aware of the attention they both gained. The chestnut haired one approached them and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Let it be Enjorlas, the gamin woman knows no better-"

"Excuse me," Eponine hissed as she grinded her teeth. "This _'gamin woman'_ knows more than what you schoolboys were taught by your books. I can read and write though not as grand as the others but I can tell which passage can lead to another passage in Paris and what time the guards exchange their posts. Don't every look down on a gamin because one mistake and you will be on your back while you look _up_ to me."

She never took pride on being a street dweller but these boys needed to be taught a lesson. They say they fight for the poor but they don't even know how one lived on the streets. They looked at each other except for the leader, Enjorlas, who just stared at her. The chestnut haired one took a step forward and bowed his head, "_Je suis désolé_ for my ignorance mademoiselle. I did not intend to offend you."

She pulled a face before she dramatically turned her back and began to climb down before simply saying, "Tell your leader that everyone outside could hear him if he speaks in a loud voice. That will make you easier to catch by Inspector Javert or any other dogs of the law."

Combeferre sighed as he watched the woman disappear out of the cafe through the window. "Nicely done Combeferre" Grantaire taunted. He groaned before he went back near the desk and began to compose the speech they had to deliver within a few days.

"Oy Enjorlas. What's wrong with you" Joly asked as he watched him still standing there like he was rooted in the spot, "Are you in shock?"

And indeed he was.

No woman had ever declared of their status with great pride other than her. Most women would hide that fact with raggedy gowns that faded in colors and sprayed themselves with cheap perfume. Some had even gone out of their way to wear glass jewelleries and tried to talk in a manner which stereotypical rich folk would. That woman who waited for that Pontmercy fellow certainly had strength within her.

* * *

On the following days, they began to see more of the gamin whose name was actually Eponine. And she confirmed Prouvaire's question that Thenardier is her father.

So that was the reason why some had been wary of her. He had heard of stories about a street gang being led by her father. Dark tales wove around their little organization that could really make one's flesh crawl. But Eponine didn't look the type to steal things. Maybe she could assault someone with that temper of hers but she doesn't steal... or so he thinks. He couldn't think which one was worst.

**-x-**

Eponine blew a stray hair out of her face as she sat on one of the chairs in Cafe Musain. Marius said he would just step out for a bit but she knew he was just trying to check up on his grandfather who had cut ties with him. _'What a dramatic family_,' she thought sarcastically.

She had come into speaking terms with the inner circle of the group which was Les Amis de l'ABC. She would call them in wrong names just to amuse herself and it would irritate them to no end. They were a bunch of alright guys, especially the brotherly Courfeyrac and Grantaire who is such a happy drunk, much unlike her papa who turns violent every time alcohol entered his system.

The only one she can't stand to be alone with was Enjorlas. He was such a serious worrier that it was hard for her to find a common ground between them. He would either ignore her or tell her to get out whenever she tried to talk him with the way she talks with Marius. As she yawned widely, she heard several scratching of the quill on a parchment in a furious pace. The roll was already half-filled with scribbles but most of them were lined out.

A few mutters from him were heard and maybe even a well-placed curse here and there. _'So the proper gentleman knows how to curse as well_,' she smiled at herself. And with them alone together in the whole floor, this might be the chance to get to know him more.

Oh, no, it's not because she likes him. Always remember, the more you get to know a person, the more you could take advantage of him. But she would never do that to Marius. That would be devious of her.

So she stalked silently behind Enjorlas' slouched form and looked over his shoulder. The lines were the parts of his newest speech he would recite in front of the Elephant of Bastille with Combeferre. But as she watched his progress, he's already crashing down like a broken gargoyle wing from one of the stone guardians down to the steps of Notre Dame.

She leaned on the desk with her hands cushioning her back from the hard edge of the wood and watched him work. His eyebrows were scrunched and his lips were pursed together. She then caught him whispering about 'monetary problems' and 'unjust trials'.

He truly cares about the people, but he lacks... what was the word? Oh yes; _inspiration_. He lacks a proper inspiration that's why he can't make a good speech! Eponine gave herself a pat on the back and tried to think of a way to get his attention.

Clearing her throat didn't work as well as humming out loud. Nothing can faze him so she suddenly got an idea. It was so bold, so daring, and so risky that it drove the adrenaline to her blood stream.

Should she or should she not?

Not knowing much about him was a disadvantage for her. There was no telling on how he would react. He could either shrug it off or he could have her 'exiled' from the cafe if he wanted to. And friend or no friend, the boys will follow Enjorlas' orders.

_'May God have mercy in my poor soul'_ she mentally sighed and lifted her hand.

She closed her hand around his hair that reached the nape of his neck and yanked it. As gently as she could of course. That did the trick. He was jolted out of his thoughts and looked around as though he was transported to another place. He saw Eponine covered her mouth with her hand and avoided his gaze.

Seeing as she was the only here besides him, it was safe to say she was the culprit behind the 'assault'.

"You are thinking too much monsieur. Surely you can think of a whole parchment of magnificent words for your speech on the spot tomorrow" she smirked; she absolutely loved that tiny vein throb by his temple. It was a sign that he's impatient and she was the only who managed to make him look like that whenever they talked to one another. Though it isn't something to be proud of.

"Don't patronize me. I had been awake all night to finish my studies and prepare for tomorrow's first proclamation against the corrupt by the Elephant of Bastille" Enjorlas replied in a grumpy tone.

Eponine suddenly felt sympathy for him. He does the work times ten than an average member. Combeferre and the others had offered to help him but he prefers to do things on his own. What a strange man, one who prefers to keep everything to himself yet he had managed to form a group and fight for a good cause.

"You just have to think about what is really important," Eponine offered, "Remember why you are doing this in the first place. The poor won't understand those terms you law students use so just keep them simple."

Enjorlas kept silent so she took it as a sign to leave. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him quietly say "Thank you..." before she walked out of the cafe and wander around the streets of Paris.

* * *

"-we will rise against the king and all of his men! We shall fight for our freedom! We shall fight for France!"

A triumphant roar echoed through the square. The poor and university students alike cheered on as the Les Amis handed out dozens of patches. Some had already pinned theirs on the pockets of their coats while some had taken their time studying the colors of the flag corporate to the patch.

Enjorlas gave a small smile and a last cry of "_Vive le France_!" before he climbed down the makeshift stage made out of layered wooden planks. Out of the sea of faces, he managed to get a glimpse of the gamin girl whose face brightened like the sun. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled that he can't help but smile back. Only to see her eyes roam around the stage. With a corner of his eye, he followed her gaze that was solely focused on Marius who was busy giving out patches and telling the supporters their next rendezvous.

What a strange woman, he thought. He felt a bit stupid to think she was interested to him. But women are such fickle creatures, they are of uncharted territories that one would be lost without a map and compass to spare. And now her compass needle was pointing straight to Marius.

Enjorlas shook his head and followed the others to retreat to Cafe Musain; he didn't notice his own arrow was slowly pointing to her direction. If only he was brave enough to explore that unfamiliar territory that was Eponine.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, should I write a sequel of this? Meh, you guys can just decide for me ;) The next one will be in AU. Don't forget to review! And for Pete's sake (I don't know any Pete) people, don't just limit it to five reviews per chapter, I can see all you alert readers out there O.O But please, no flames.

P.S. Je suis désolé - "I'm sorry" used by male speakers


	3. C is for Chemistry

A/N: Okay, so I only got 4 reviews last chapter but I updated. I will only break this rule **ONCE **because I have to update at least once every four days or else I'll get lazy. I want to thank the reviewers from the last chapter:

**T-W-S264**: Thanks for the review

**Guest**: Thanks! But I really don't understand that whole 'Kfdalkfjdlakjf, thing. What does that mean?

**Eponine **: Thank you for that insight! Hope to hear from you soon!

So here is letter C. Alert: Language, adult situations and slight OOC for some characters. You have been warned!

**Note: Five reviews will equal to one chapter so if there's no review, then there's no update.** That's my set of rules sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from Les Miserables.

* * *

**ABC's of Enjorlas and Eponine**

Prompt: C for Chemistry  
AU Storyline (Modern AU)

* * *

What is "chemistry"?

Uh, yeah one of those hard subjects I had to take i college that didn't have anything to do with the degree I'm taking. Nope, not what I meant. What I'm talking about was the term 'chemistry' we say when we see two people have a 'spark' or a 'connection'. Wow, I'm really wearing out these air quotes.

Anyways, let me introduce myself.

Eponine Thenardier at your service. Born and raised in Paris, France. 22 years old as of last week and the eldest of the Thenardier siblings. Now, I'm not one of those elite people who studies under my parents' wing. I'm not even in middle class; do you know the lowest class? Yeah, we belong at the basement of that class. See, I was really just a street kid and I managed to get into college because of General Javert's recommendation to the school.

Feh, I was actually lucky to even manage to finish high school. Scholarship?

How I wished it was, I was there under probation and community service. Err, rehab, I think. They actually caught me when my parents got busted for drug-muling and dealing. I didn't do any drugs but I did my share of selling of those 'packages' to other people. Hey, don't you dare think of saying 'You should've known better' or other shit like that. Times are tough and the world isn't obligated to be kind to you even if you're a poor kid with abusive parents.

Bah, I'm rambling again (Enj says I always do that. I'll introduce him later). So yeah, it turns out one of my father's friends was in cahoots with a cop all along and we got arrested. They threatened me with ten years without parole and other things that I don't really get until this guy, Javert, told them to give me a chance to redeem myself.

I heard this guy was a hard-ass in his younger days but he changed after an ex-con named Valjean did something. And now here I am, in a university studying for a major in music for almost four years now and graduating this semester.

When I first came here, I thought the campus was really cool and, even better; I got a whole new set of clothes that were so nice. The other kids, not so much.

They came from posh family backgrounds. This guy's parents were friends with this duke whose cousin was married to this earl whose uncle was the lord of that land. It's so confusing with their families that I hoped they won't accidentally marry one of their cousins. Their noses held up as I walk by the halls. Not that I can blame them, the face of my father and his gang were all over the news and papers that it's impossible for them not to know me because of my last name. Those snooty poodles.

But not everyone was mean. There is a group of people who hang around the cafe I was working on. Javert pulled some strings with the owners so I can have a part time work and actually earn some money. I first saw them at my first day of work, the door opened and there I saw _him_.

Scenario, I was wiping the tables when the bell tied to the door sounded off and then, from the bright Parisian day walked in- _Enj get out of the way! There!_- All in his tall and gentle air was Marius Pontmercy. He gave me a nice smile which I hesitantly returned; I'm not really used to people smiling at me just because they wanted to.

They sat on the farthest table and began to chatter and laugh at everything they say. They called me over to take their order. I must admit, they are quite the bunch. Combeferre had troubles memorizing their orders while Grantaire would grumble at the fact we don't serve alcoholic drinks. I told him there's a bar next to us but he complained that the others don't drink. Courfeyrac and Joly were funny and had me holding by the stomach from laughing so hard. Prouvaire was quite the charmer with his flowery words but I only ended up recommending him the white vanilla bean coffee. Bahorel and Feuilly, I don't really know much about them, they prefer to keep with themselves.

And when I turned to the right side, there he was, sitting by the window while reading a small notebook with his hand under his chin. I walked slowly towards him, my hands gripping the side of my notepad before I tripped- _tripped_ by a boot that suddenly tangled themselves with my feet.

I fell on the floor not too gracefully; imagine a chicken trying to fly only to fall on its face with its ass sticking out. Some had scrambled to help me up and I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. At first I thought it was the man I was fond of, only to see the blond young man. That was how I met Enjorlas Moreaux; with my hair all mussed on my face my feet splayed like a frog swimming. And Marius was behind Enjorlas who also stood up to help me.

All I could think was _'What a gentleman~_" while I just muttered a thanks to Enjorlas. Marius grinned at me and asked if I was alright. I felt myself blush as I stared at his faintly freckled face and pretty eyes. I can't help it, when I first saw him, I was already lost.

_Sigh_... Oh sorry. After that, they've been coming around every day. I talked to them with ease and even became a lending ear to anyone who needed it. Mostly to Marius since he has a tense relationship with his grandpa. And I was all too willing to be a... good friend. The others had teased us both except for Enjorlas (he's always serious and boring so I don't really notice him) and even made a betting pool about how we will get together.

Anyway, I'll just fast forward it so as not to bore you. Cosette Fauchelevant was this frou-frou genteel girl who was in the same block as I am. She was the typical trophy woman any high class man would want to take home to their parents. I don't really know much about her except she's rich with an adopted parent. I don't hate her coz she's rich; I hate her because Marius shared his attraction towards her, that I can't stop looking at her without imagining various tortures to try. Man, even I was surprised that I can be very nasty.

One night, Marius came by the cafe and told me he will ask _her_ out. It took everything I had to smile and try to act sincere and encouraging as he went to ask the guys to wish him luck. Everyone slowly waved their hand with garbled words of blessing at him but kept their eyes at me when Marius left. I felt something was crushing my chest and my palms were cold. I gave them a small smile before I ran out to the backdoor when my vision started to blur.

It was so hard for me to cry easily. Tears are for the weak and helpless and I was neither. I'm tough, I'm resourceful and I don't cry; even when my papa smashed my head in a sheet of glass from a drunken rage. I didn't cry when my _maman_ slaps me every time I came back without any money. Then I realized I was invincible... physically. Emotionally I was distraught and everything that held me together fell apart in one fell swoop.

And with that, I cried. I yelled out to the sky and I don't care if anyone would see me. Let them, I don't care what they think. I began to beat the wall with my fists (and damn it really hurts) and my tears fell from my eyes like a broken faucet.

It was for a couple of minutes or so did I feel that I wasn't alone. I may be a bit rattled with crippled emotions but I'm stable enough to know that I can't have two shadows. It was Enjorlas. The last person I expected to comfort me came from the back door with a gentle look on his face and lined with pity. I really wanted to punch him; no one looks at me like that. I clumsily wiped my face like child with the edge of my shirt.

Crying could really tire out someone so I leaned on the dirty wall and took a deep breath, wiping the hair sticking to my face. Enjorlas walked slowly next to me and sat down, surprising me yet again. I never even had a conversation with him and yet he was the one with me at my hour of weakness. He took out a very long white handkerchief and held it to me. I wasn't really... lady-like so I just pulled it from him and blew my nose as loud as a horn. I heard him chuckle a bit and soon, without realizing, I was laughing with him. Laughing for no particular reason at all.

I began to hang around with Enj after that. Grantaire had jokingly offered to beat some sense into Marius but I firmly said no because I wasn't sure if he was really joking or not. Then started the teasing between Enjorlas and me. It was like grade school all over again. But Enjorlas didn't really bother him even when Prouvaire began to recite love poems when Enj and I talked by the counter as he watched me fix other people's orders.

So (finally) comes the talk of chemistry. While Marius was a regular 'fanciful' guy that every girl dreams of; tall, handsome, dashing, magnanimous and an all-around gentleman, there was really... nothing between us that would bloom into lovers and such. With Enj, I could talk for hours and he would just listen and whenever we talked about random topics, boy, that guy was really opinionated.

He was the exact opposite of me. He preferred to be by himself, he thinks that opera was good while I fell right into dreamland when the first note was sung. Enjorlas likes everything about France; I want to see everything besides France. He was into law and I was into music, he was quiet and I was... 'sassy'.

Combeferre had once said that it was the first time Enj was friendly towards a girl. At first I thought it was because he was gay or maybe because he was just shy. Grantaire butted in and said, in his words, "Enjorlas is emotionally-stunted and don't know how to react even as we were watching porn." I asked this to the awkward Courfeyrac and Joly if it was true. The latter commented that Enjorlas just rolled his eyes and yelled at them for making too much noise while he was trying to study for midterms.

Of course I could really imagine that. It's not that Enj wasn't a healthy man but it's because he takes things too seriously that something as meaningless as sex is just a distraction. And though I wasn't as innocent as Cosette, I want to keep my 'virtue' until I'm married. It was the only thing I have that I won't give away to anyone except my husband.

Prouvaire's teasing now went into a new tune. He would say that whenever my eyes would wander to Enjorlas, the Moreaux boy would be frazzled and get distracted. He even indirectly said that I was the reason that Enjolras had accidentally put too much tea in his cup when I bent down to retrieve a spoon the fell on the floor.

He said it was because he was beguiled by my beauty.

I said it was because he was staring at my derrière and he became horny for the first time in his life.

Now I don't know what to make of it. Friends. Couple. There was a very fine line between them but I had to make sure that what we had was something not out of a flight of fancy or just infatuation. I want that hard core, stolen your heart, love that I wanted. A love that was not only magical, but also a smart move to make. A failed relationship would mean the end of a once close friendship and it would complicate everything. I mean, I want to be with Enjorlas every day. He makes me happy and makes me see things in a different perspective. Something about him pulls me in now that I wasn't distracted by Marius and I just want him to be happy because he always gives his best at everything.

Sudden images of him haunted my mind that even at class when the professor would ask me to name the composer of the song I would immediately say "Enj- I mean Beethoven! Wait… what's the question again?" That got me into trouble several times. Even in my dreams he was there. It would range from innocent conversations like we have a few hours ago, to heated scenes that were not suitable for kids to see.

I thought maybe it was because we were hanging around so much that I confuse it with something deeper but I never had any feelings for Courfeyrac or any R-rated dreams about Grantaire (I wanted to throw up when I thought of that) and the confusion really tired me out more than a nine-hour shift at the cafe.

So I came to the only person who could explain it. I came to Marius. Yes, the very guy who gave me my first heartbreak but I got over it and moved on. Life won't wait for you so you just have to move with it or you will get left behind. Marius was a great listener as always and even gave a smile when I told him everything that happened. Except the sex dreams of course. He told me that you just know when that person was the right one for you. It was in short, unhelpful.

How should I know? Heck I thought _he_ was the one I would end up with. Everyone thought so as well. I asked Enj about it but he told me it wasn't to happen because Marius would only end up seeing me as a sister and nothing more. Ouch.

But that afternoon when business was slow. It just clicked. When I talked to him that day, I saw him. I mean _really_ saw him. The way he smiled when I crinkled my nose, how he would humor me with his logic, how he smiled (and God those dimples!) as I made a joke. He was like a whole other person but at the same time not. He would still be serious but not to a certain extent and he would even bully me into studying when I'm at my free time. And sometimes every time there are social events at school, we would take each other as 'friendly' dates.

The fateful night of the gala was the turning point of that confusion. After we danced the last waltz, with me stepping on his toes albeit accidentally, I was drawn to his eyes and his to mine and before I knew what was happening, we were at a small gazebo away from everyone else and, I can't really remember who started it, we were gently kissing each other. After that, we talked about it and decided to give it a try.

I'm not really sure if the chemistry thing was true. Maybe some scientist would say it was because of the chemicals in our body that produce pheromones makes us find an ideal partner. It might or might not happen or it was just wishful thinking but for now, I'm happy with my relationship and it's still growing even stronger after three years. I hope you'll find that 'chemistry' with your own and I hope this had answered your question. See you!

-'Ponine

* * *

Eponine smiled as she clicked off her computer. Enjorlas was right, writing was a productive outlet and she found her happiness in writing in the notes of her laptop. She stretched her arms up to the air only to meet another pair of hands. She looked up and smiled as Enjorlas gave a smile back and leaned down slowly to kiss her.

When he pulled back, she licked her lips and raked his hair with her hand before she stood up. "An upside-down kiss. How original" she drawled in a playfully sarcastic manner. Enjorlas shook his head and offered his arm towards her, "Dinner, mademoiselle?"

With an even wider smile, she took hold of his offered arm and wrapped herself around it, "Anything special?"

Enjorlas smiled and tucked her hands with his, "Our fourth anniversary?" Eponine lifted herself to place a small kiss on his cheek and began to pull towards the door. "Ooh, for dessert I want some strawberry cheesecake!" Enjorlas just nodded and guided her through the busy streets of Paris.

Strange though, the engagement ring in the pocket of his coat was lighter than a feather when he bought it. But now, it felt heavier than lead with each step that he took. He just hoped that Courfeyrac didn't forget to bring the camera and that Grantaire didn't finish off all the wine and champagne.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm, not my best work. But what do you guys really think? Won't you please tell me? And for heaven's sakes, don't forget to review!


	4. R is for Romantic

A/N: Why do I keep missing the point of 'No Reviews, No updates' sigh… But I promise you**… **_until this chapter receives the minimum of 5 reviews, there shall be no more!_** (Evil laugh and cue lightning) **Ahem, I would like to thank the following for taking time to review the previous chapter/s:

**wildcurlgirl: Nah it's alright. I posted this for you guys so no fuss, no must x)**

**Guest (anon): I'll see if I can post the drabble with Enj's POV. Thanks for reading!**

** 11755**: Mes ami, are you reading my mind? xD I was writing about that chapter when you sent this! (We have a connection!)

So… shame to you non-reviewing readers! (Jk!) but seriously, I need reviews to keep this going! I hope you'll enjoy reading this, because I had a lot of fun writing it :)

**Five reviews will equal to one chapter so if there's no review, then there's no update.** That's my set of rules sorry.

Warning: Slight, incy-wincy bit OOC for the importance of the story :3 (Forgive meh!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from Les Miserables.

* * *

**ABC's of Enjorlas and Eponine**

Prompt: R for Romantic  
AU Storyline (Modern AU)

* * *

For a country that was known to have the most romantic people and the most romantic city to be, Enjolras Moreaux was the last person you would expect to be in the romantic category. He was the seasoned prospective lawyer of the most renowned university in all of Paris and he never had any commitment other than his studies and to serve his country.

Until he met Eponine.

The young woman wasn't anyone he had ever met before. They first met on the twenty second birthday their mutual friend that was Marius Pontmercy. She was loud and quite brash; almost the complete opposite of Marius' fancied Cosette.

He thought only fools would fall for someone in just a short amount of time. It turned out he was the biggest fool of all. And a fool in every sense he was. He immediately struck a conversation with her in which she happily accepted. She teased him by countering his opinions from one topic to the other but she also expressed an interest with him since she let him court her after that. Within the span of three months, he did all he could to woo her.

But a day came with his circle of friends ganged up on him and he was forcefully pushed to a chair by Combeferre and Joly. The others wore the most serious expression he had ever seen.

"Enjolras, do you know why you are here today?" Grantaire asked as he began to pace in front of him with his hands on his back.

"Because I live here," he replied in a deadpanned way. The men had made their way into his apartment thanks to the spare key he had given to Combeferre (which will be taken away) and switched open only a single light bulb in the whole room.

Enjolras turned to Combeferre with a strict face, "That key was only for emergencies-"

"It **_is_** an emergency!" his best friend insisted, "With you asking someone out, _it had already tore a fabric in reality_. But we didn't think it would be this bad!"

Prouvaire, who he hadn't notice until he stepped in front of Grantaire, stood up in his full height and glared down at him with a menacing glare, something no one had seen before.

"A woman should be treated delicately! Like a beautiful flower that was plucked from a radiant garden, she should be cared for by nurturing warmth of the sun and drank from the purest of life-giving water in which-"

"Get to the point!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Alright, alright! The point is, don't you think 'Ponine deserved a nice night out?" he asked.

The young man pulled a confused face. What are they talking about? He had taken Eponine out for the past three months; at least four times a week and she looked quite pleased with the results.

Courfeyrac sighed a placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Enj, Eponine's not really into the whole... political thing you've been raving on about. Sure she nods and goes along with everything you say about the government but we're damn sure that she'll be more thrilled on getting a vase full of flowers than a timetable of past monarchs for a gift."

"I didn't do anything that bad!" Enjolras insisted. If he did, Eponine would have told him right to his face with a large cardboard plaque written in red paint. He knew how she works; Eponine Thenardier doesn't just settle for anything subpar. Besides... he wasn't the fan of the past kings.

"Remember your first date?" Lesgles asked as he carefully smoothed his hand through his thinning hair, he was only twenty-five but he already looked a score older and it didn't help he has a rotten luck hovering over him.

"Of course! How could I-?"

"What was the first thing you said to her when you two met up?" Combeferre inquired; intent of getting every detail. Soon, everyone was straining to hear the story.

_'Gossip mongers_!' the young man growled in his mind before he honestly answered, "I told her she was ten minutes late"

A collective groans and a "What the hell?" echoed throughout the whole floor. The guys sighed and Courfeyrac was the one who dared to ask, "Where do you go on your dates?"

They had hoped to hear a romantic and classy restaurants or even a nighttime walk by the lights of the streets. It was a fantasy of many women was it not?

Unfortunately-

"We always visited the museums and libraries and eat falafel pockets during mealtimes-"

"Tell me at least you've given her some flowers!" the resident poet wailed in desperation. Woe for the woman who was stuck with this blockhead.

"Why would she need flowers for? She's not a bee or a butterfly!"

"_Pour l'amour de Dieu ci-dessus_!" Grantaire yelled and banged his head on the table.

Boldly, Bahorel sighed and quipped, "I don't know what she sees in you" and they eagerly nodded. Courfeyrac shook his head and sat on the sofa right in front of Enjolras.

"Enjolras, we just wanted you to be happy. And to have a happy relationship is to make her happy as well. Because I tell you, an unhappy Eponine is scarier than all those murders and psychos put together."

"But she didn't mind-"

"Maybe she's just keeping quiet because she knows you're into that stuff" Joly offered kindly as he placed a hand on his other shoulder, "It doesn't hurt to be romantic every once and a while and spoil her"

"I... I don't know how to be one" he confessed. Those romantic things he read in books and watched in movies were so alienating that he felt that he had no capacity to be like that at all.

"Try it," his best friend cajoled, "You might have the inner Casanova that no one even knew." And Enjolras did what they told him. For an easier way to get it into his brain, they made it look like a battle strategy for an upcoming war. And it all ended into flames.

On his first romantic attempt, they were supposed to see a dramatic love story flick with Marius and his girl, Cosette. But they somehow wounded up watching a sci-fi film because Enjolras had accidentally bought the wrong tickets during the hype of the premieres.

The second attempt was no better.

In an effort to impress Eponine with his 'sensitive side' he bought her a beautiful (and not to mention expensive) bouquet of flowers that was filled with long stemmed roses, baby's breath and golden rod. She would have loved it... if only she wasn't sneezing every five seconds because of her allergies and the thorns of the roses were clipped out.

_Third time's the charm_ they said. _Good things will happen by then_ they said.

They **LIED**.

He had enlisted some help from his _mes amis_ to make it a successful dinner date and the girl might reconsider his offer of having a steady relationship before she could run to the nearest exit.

It only added fuel to the fire since dinner was completely burnt by Combeferre, all the best champagne was drunk by Grantaire. Feuilly had placed a Polish themed CD in the stereo, Bahorel had completely made a mess in the kitchen in an effort to help Combeferre and Courfeyrac had foolishly allowed Gavroche to eat the three pound chocolate thus the young boy ran around the apartment building. All ten floors. And Prouvaire, who wasn't present at that time, had sent a package full of love poems that even William Shakespeare himself would have a headache after reading it. And to top it all off; Lesgles, who had came down with the flu, wasn't even present to bring his bad luck.

So Eponine had to step up and toss the burning chicken from the oven and out of the window. She caught Gavroche by the scruff of his neck and wrestled him to the couch to sleep off his sugar high and place the now-snoring Grantaire next to her little brother. Enjolras was on the verge of ripping his hair out and yell on top of the Eiffel Tower like a madman. Why can't everything just turn out the way he wanted it to be? He just wanted to have a nice, lovely dinner with her with a quiet atmosphere and so full of romance and sweetness that it would kill a diabetic if he or she would come within ten feet. He wanted to leave her breathless and starry-eyed.

Eponine shook the excess soot off from her green dress before she placed a soft kiss on her sleeping brother's forehead. A loud sigh was heard from the corner of the apartment and she saw Enjolras with his head leaning on one of the iron railings that fashioned his windows. She tilted her head slightly; Enjolras was behaving really strange lately. He kept complimenting her clothes, even when she was in her work dress, he kept quoting lines from love poems that she was sure he had no idea half of the things he just said.

It was like he was a whole other person and she didn't like it one bit. Something was up and she will get to the bottom of this. She walked to the others and quietly told them she and Enjolras will have to speak in private. The panicked look on their faces almost made the young woman laugh but she promised that she won't dump him, much to their relief. Because if that was the case, they would all be killed in their sleep and Enjolras would be taken to the police for questioning.

The wind was cool and moist as it hit the young man's face. His ear twitched when he heard a couple of footsteps towards the door. He didn't dare to even look as he knew that they were leaving the two of them alone, except the sleeping Gavroche and Grantaire. The empty space beside him was suddenly occupied by the woman he dreaded to face right now. Her long brown hair swept to his own shoulder and felt her lean on him without a care in the world.

"Something wrong?" she asked in a casual manner. She felt him tense a bit before he wiped his face with his hand in a tired manner.

"I... was trying to be romantic. I thought you like those kind of... things," he murmured, his voice was weak and Eponine had to strain her ear to catch his words.

He was trying to be romantic? The thought made Eponine chuckle and at the same time, she felt her heart leaping on her chest with happiness. No one, not even her past boyfriend had even made an effort to try and please her.

Her soft chuckle made him all the more embarrassed. Was she laughing at his pathetic attempts? Would she compare him to other suitors? She didn't say anything about that but she had spoken about a 'Montparnasse' once and he was the only one she labeled as 'ex-boyfriend'. The term scared the heck out of him. He wasn't a ladies' man and he was on the awkward side during co-ed parties and group dates.

Most women he came in contact with always had a bored look on their faces and even yawned loudly to emphasize their boredom. Eponine was different. She listened to everything he has to say and even offer her own views. She never complained whenever he took her to the places he brought her to and maybe... she deserves so much better than him. The man she most likely be paired of perfectly with was a posh gentleman. Respected by society and a thriving social life. He would treat her like a princess and would wait on her from hand to foot. God, he just described Marius.

Eponine turned to him with a serious on her face. 'Please make this a clean break' he prayed. It should be like removing a strip of band aid, fast and subtle. It would hurt but not as much as it should and it would over in a flash. He winced when she lifted her hand; was she going to slap him?

She surprised him by pinching his cheek and held it up as high as she can. He could feel the muscles of his face began to numb, especially his cheek that was pinched tightly between her fingers. It started to hurt a bit.

"Idiot" she simply said.

"_Bwot_?" he asked. It was kind of hard to talk properly.

Finally letting go of his cheek, she cupped her hands together and laid them on her lap. "I want you, as Enjolras Moreaux, as yourself. If I wanted someone overly-romantic, man, I would have dated Prouvaire now wouldn't I?" she asked with a teasing wink. Enjolras gave her a look of suspicion that made her want to punch him, "But you do like romantic things, yes?"

"Of course I do, sometimes. I am a girl after all and like to be treated as a princess once upon a time ago. But Enj, I like it better when you're yourself. You're smart, observant and a damn good debater" she giggled the last part a bit. Enjolras opened his mouth to interrupt but she held her hand up and continued, "Look, I'm not saying I don't like romantic things but their just expectations of a relationship. What I have with you was more real than any of those expectations. The days I've spent with you at the museums and even just sitting with you under the shade of the tree while you're reviewing your lessons means much more to me than any bouquet of flowers or an expensive dinner at a ritzy restaurant. I want the modest, opinionated, socially-awkward, stubborn, blunt and leadership-quality man I fell for. He takes good care of me without smothering, he even go as far as to force me to study so that I won't fail my class and help me even when I say no. I want him more than any of those guys who can catch any women they want with cheesy pickup lines and flowers."

Everything the woman said flooded Enjolras' mind. The whole time she spoke about him, her eyes twinkled and her smile was sincere with a touch of tenderness. One thing had failed to escape his mind though-

"You... fell for me?"

This time, she was the one who was speechless. Her face bloomed red before she retained her composure and tried to fix her hair to avoid any more attention to her flushed face, "W-well I might as well say it! I'm not sure if I could wait around for you to say it first!"

He chuckled before he leaned close; she continued to make excuses, not knowing that his face in mere inches away from her before she felt the tip of his nose touch hers. They stared for the longest five seconds of their lives before they closed the gap between them. It was sweet and innocent; just a gentle press of lips and his hand drew her closer and she responded by wounding her arms around his neck and raked her hands on his wavy hair.

They separated by the need for oxygen and leaned on their foreheads. Eponine, for once, was shy and her whole face was tinged with a light blush of red. She stared into his bluish gray eyes and he did the same with her earthy brown ones.

"So does this mean we're steady?" he asked with a hesitant grin on his lips.

"Of course" she replied with a smile "If I wasn't so into you, I would have dumped you after the first date!"

"Then should I say I'm the lucky one?"

She paused for a moment before she answered, "I'd say we both are"

He wasn't the most romantic person in the whole country. He wasn't the kind who could evoke the fluttering butterflies by sweet words or indulgent with gifts. But as long as he remained who he is, he would make her heart beat faster than anyone else in the world-

"Oh good you're going steady now! Let's call in for a party!" Grantaire suddenly shouted from behind them, prompting the couple to jump in surprise.

"I thought you're passed out?" Enjolras asked as he stood up and helped Eponine to stand as well. Grantaire paid them no mind and yelled out of the door, "Coast is clear, he made it!"

Within seconds, Combeferre and the others were inside with large grins on their faces. Enjolras felt the vein on his temple throb as he watched their gleeful faces, "Are you telling me you spied on us?"

"Not really spied, we just heard everything you said in the air vent by the halls" Feuilly commented with a carefree chortle.

"Man Enj, we didn't know you're that insecure" Grantaire teased as he popped open a bottle of red wine that he had hid under the table earlier.

"I guess we kinda made you look like an idiot huh?" Joly laughed along with Courfeyrac. The others joined in and Eponine had bite her lips in order to stop herself from joining in the laughter.

Enjolras said nothing before he proceeded to chase them around with the intention of throwing them out of the window himself. Amidst their shouting and half-hearted apologies, this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"I can really get used to having them around" Eponine said as she leaned on the couch next to her sleeping brother, a smile never left her face as she watched her now boyfriend trying to tackle one of his friends in an uncharacteristic expression of happiness on his face.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I take suggestions and favors. Questions and comments via REVIEWs please. I had some trouble answering in PMs. No flames!


	5. J is for Jealousy

A/N: Now I'm regretting the success of the last chapter... how can I make the future chapter just as enjoyable?! Ah well, I just have to try harder! And a fantabulous thanks to everyone who reviewed (the most reviewed chapter **so far**):

**caligirlsd99**

**katniss7475**: Yes, I also enjoyed teasing him ;)

**Solaria daughter of Apollo**

**Thornspike**: Who doesn't love them? xD

**Eponine T. Daae**

**stagepageandscreen**: Whoa massive amounts of reviews xD Thanks for catching up :)

**Sophie Capulet**

**Guest (Anon)**

**FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX**

**mrs. peetamellark 11755**: Hi there! Glad to know you're reading this also xD

**nina-eponine**

A great big hug and thanks to everyone! And I hope you'll like this one as much as the previous (fingers crossed)

**Five reviews will equal to one chapter so if there's no review, then there's no update.** That's my set of rules sorry. No FLAMES!

Warning: Slight, incy-wincy bit OOC for the importance of the story :3 (Forgive meh!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from Les Miserables.

* * *

**ABC's of Enjorlas and Eponine**

Prompt: J for Jealousy  
AU Storyline (Modern AU)

* * *

A couple ran through the fair; rather, a teenage girl was running wildly through the colorful stalls while her companion was trying his hardest to keep up with her so that they won't lose one another. He caught sight of her long brown hair by the cotton candy stall; no doubt she was hinting that she would very much like the sugary treat. Enjolras sighed as he took notice of his wallet getting thinner by the minute they stayed in this fair. What was the point of having a 'country fair'? They set it up in the middle of the city and only people who act like children would even enjoy things like this.

"Hey guys it's Enjolras!"

The blond almost groaned when he saw his group of friends approach him with candy apples and licorice sticks in their hands. Combeffere took a bite out of his apple and grinned, "Never thought we'd see you here. I thought you don't like this stuff?"

"I don't, Eponine does"

"Ah, that explains a lot" Grantaire chuckled, "Trust Eponine to drag you into a fair while you hide out in your dug-out den."

Enjolras hid a grimace and crossed his arms over his chest, "A library is hardly a 'dug-out den'. I would rather think she just wants me here so she could get some food." The group laughed at his expense but Marius just gave a rueful smile and said, "She just wants to spend more time with you. You had been shutting everyone out ever since college entrance exams started." Trust Marius to side with Eponine, he will have her back no matter what and it sometimes irked Enjolras for no rational reason.

Everyone nodded in agreement that made him swipe a hand on his face. "Obviously I was trying to focus on my future. I don't see any of you studying" he remarked. Murmured whispers of agreement rang between the group except Grantaire who just snorted and said, "Damn straight! All those exams are stock knowledge, why bother reading all your books when they're just looking to see if you remember stuff."

"By the rate you're going, you don't even remember breakfast" Joly laughed and the others joined in as well. Enjolras just shook his head and muttered "Idiots." He turned to the crowd and saw Eponine bouncing around like a child on sugar high and waved at them with a wide smile and ushered them to join her. "Might as well join them" he sighed in defeat as they followed her through the numerous stalls.

He normally avoided indulging his sweet tooth, since he had no love for anything sweet but he let his girl jam whatever she wanted into his mouth in futile hope that he will acquire a taste for sweetened snacks. "Enj, this candied cherries are so good!" she squealed before popping one in his mouth. He inwardly cringed when the syrup coating enveloped his tongue but hid it when she smiled at him with her lips shiny from the syrup. Suddenly, she stood up when she saw a cart of ice cream floats, "I'll get one, I heard they're really good! Vanilla for you and strawberry for me!" she sang before she ran to the cart.

"Is it just me or is Eponine a bit-"

"Hyper?" Combeferre offered

"Hoppy?" Prouvaire drawled as he swirled his mocha coffee.

"Crazy?" Grantaire yawned before he got cuffed on the back of his head by Marius' hand. "Maybe it's that time of the month where women... you know..." Combeffere explained in an awkward manner. A flash of red appeared in all their faces when they understood the answer.

"Enjolras?"

A voice, feminine and dainty that was so unlike Eponine's had wandered into their conversation. They all looked to see a very beautiful teenager with wavy auburn locks and peach toned skin. Her name was Henriette Berdoise, the 'diva' of their class. She smiled widely and flashed her perfect teeth at him in hopes of getting one back. Enjolras, ever the clueless one just dipped his head once in greeting before turning his back on her. The woman pouted and took it upon herself to retrieve a plastic chair and sat next to their table. Almost immediately, the boys bristled at the sight of the woman flaunting her long legs and deliberately nudged it with Enjolras'. Well, everyone except Grantaire who looked at it with an appreciative gesture.

"Enjolras," she purred, leaning closer to his form while just sat there, "I have a few questions with our history assignment"

The boys practically begged God to make Enjolras see the sign that she was flirting with him but he instead turned fully to her and began to talk about the french revolution with much gusto. Marius looked around and whispered, "Eponine where are you?"

The girl in question hummed as she stood on the long line for ice cream floats. A day on the fair was what Enjolras needed since he holed himself inside the library studying whereas everyone was having a good time. She wanted him to take it easy for one day, even if she blackmailed him into taking her into the social event. She giggled when she remembered the way he hissed when the sunlight hit his eyes. All that was missing was for him to yell out "It burns!" and scurry to a dark, cool place.

"And what would the lovely madamoiselle like?" the server asked and flashed a flirtatious grin at which she smiled. She quickly ordered the drinks and asked extra cherries for her own before she paid him with the proper amount. Her hands were now busy handling the large and not to mention cold drinks as she walked to their tables. The containers now dripped with the vaporizing ice and caused her hands to be slippery and almost dropped the drinks.

"Oh," she huffed in annoyance before she placed them on an empty table to wipe her hands with napkins. She looked on her right and her mouth fell open. There, sitting on _her_ seat was that irritating Henriette talking to her boyfriend while the boys were glaring daggers at the woman.

She had to keep calm; it was no use making a scene. She trusts her Enj and she won't stoop to her lev- _Is that bitch touching him?!_ Sure enough, the girl was tracing her fingertip on his forearm and the idiot just kept talking. Furious at the girl, she made her way to the tables with a deceivingly sweet smile on her face and the drinks clenched in her hands.

Everyone tried to divert the woman's attention away from Enjolras, even Marius. But she just ignored them and kept on asking questions while she batted her eyelashes like a sandstorm hit the area. "Enjolras, don't you think Eponine needs some help with the drinks?" Courfeyrac grounded, emphasizing Eponine's name so that the girl would take a hint. Their relationship was common knowledge in their school and it would be simply impossible for Henriette to not know that he was committed to the Thenardier. Finally, Enjolras nodded and began to stand when his arm was wrapped by a perfectly manicured hand.

"Oh I think she can handle it by herself" she persuaded, tugging on the sleeve of his checkered shirt.

"Oh_ Enjie_~"

They watched Eponine walk closer with a large grin on her face and two drinks in her grasp. Enjolras exhaled with relief while Henriette looked at Eponine's second-hand clothes with distaste and scanned her from head to foot.

The teenager placed the drinks in front of Enjolras and everyone's surprise, especially Enjolras, she decided to sit on his lap rather than a chair. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her head on his chest before sending a fake look of surprise at Henriette. "Oh hello there Henriette! I didn't see you there!" she greeted.

"I think I should get-"

"Now why would you do that? Please, continue your talk with _my_ boyfriend" she taunted. Henriette's lipstick coated mouth twitched and a vein on her temple throbbed, much to Eponine's delight.

"I was just asking him about our assignment. Nothing to worry about-"

"What's there to worry about?" Eponine interrupted yet again, "It's not like you're flirting with a man who's in a relationship. I mean, that would be such a sorry sight to see!"

The boys just stared at her as Eponine continued her assault. They had never seen this brutal before and here she was sitting like a queen on Enjolras' lap while the man himself was in the middle of the battleground.

However, Henriette's not one to back down a verbal onslaught. "My, that would be so horrid of me! Well at least I have my self-respect as to act like a lady than a boyish girl" she laughed in a haughty manner. Now everyone was panicking, no one had ever insulted Eponine right to her face. Normally girls would talk behind her back but this girl really has guts. That, or she wasn't thinking. Eponine dragged out a long breath before she growled, "Since you're a girl with class, you should stop bothering Enjolras."

"Not if he says so!"

"Oh like he would spend a second with you, you don't even know half of what he's talking about!"

"Why I never! You little witch!"

"Harlot!"

"Neanderthal!"

They proceeded to throw insults back and forth although Eponine seemed to be winning. Enjolras had no idea that you can use garden materials as a degrading term but soon Henriette tired out and within a minute, she stomped from the table with her nose up in the air and flipped her hair to add some dramatic effect. "God I hope she falls in a manhole" Eponine hissed as she watched the woman's retreating figure. She then turned her attention to the boys, "And thanks for the help!" she growled. Everyone backed away for a bit and when her glare zeroed on Enjolras, he held her gaze and shrugged, "I'm not stupid enough to get in the middle of a catfight." Even Marius nodded at his statement, "We know you can take care of yourself Ep'" he said. She shook her head and slid out of Enjolras' lap and sat on the chair with a cross look. She snatched the drink and began to sip the cool drink but her glare didn't falter.

"You can't be seriously be upset by something that foolish"

All of them wanted to shout "NO!" at him but it was already done and now they were silently praying for their souls as the red hue on Eponine's face extended to her neck. She slammed the drink down with a loud, "What?!" The passerby's looked at them with a surprised look and pigeons flew off. Enjolras stood up and tugged her by the forearm. She tried to fight him off but he was strong despite his average frame and took her to a secluded place away from prying eyes.

"Eponine-"

"What?!"

"Calm down. How can I talk to you if you keep acting like that?"

She bit down a pout and loosely crossed her arms on her chest, "Do you even know why I'm mad?"

Enjolras said nothing before he placed a hand on her cheek and without warning; he pressed his lips with hers. She was frozen with shock, usually it was her who instigated kisses and rarely did he make a move to her. When he felt that she was not responding, he wrapped his arm around her waist and bit on her lower lip. She opened her mouth in surprise and his tongue instantly delved inside her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny it could reach. Eponine answered by tugging on his hair and pressed herself closer to him as much as she could. They only parted when their lungs burned for lack of oxygen in their bodies. Eponine didn't say anything and leaned on his chest in silence so he placed his hand under her chin, "Next time, don't get jealous."

Eponine pouted childishly, "I can't help it! I just can't stand seeing that… that… woman all over you!"

"She wasn't all over me" he clarified.

"Well she was basically undressing you with her eyes! Only I could do that!" The words just flew out of her mouth but she was too mad to get embarrassed right now. Enjolras blinked once, then twice before he gave her that charming crooked smile of his. He leaned down to nuzzle the tip of his nose to hers, his own gesture of affection then said, "You shouldn't be jealous because you're the only one I can see and the only one who could make my heart beat ten times faster than normal."

"That better be true"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" he asked. Now that she thought about it, he didn't have a dishonest bone in his body. He was one of the bluntest people she knew. And that particular trait was both his strongest and weakest point. "Besides, jealousy doesn't become you. It's the opposite of the self-confident woman who I'm dating with."

"Damn, I looked like a moron didn't I?"

"Yeah… but I'm also happy that you were jealous" he confessed. He laughed slightly at the sight of her disbelief, "It just means that you must really like me to be so possessive."

"Well obviously" she drawled "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here now wouldn't I?"

He chuckled some more before he kissed her forehead and took her hand, "Come on, we better get out of here or else those guys would think we're doing something inappropriate."

_'Pfft, I wish'_ she mentally huffed.

"And Eponine?"

"Hm?"

"Keep the jealousy impulses in minimum alright?"

"Okay, fine."

_**Three weeks after…**_

Enjolras smiled as he read the acceptance letter from Ecole de Droit de la Sorbonne, one of the prestigious law schools in France. He was scheduled to attend the orientation within a month and he couldn't wait to share it with Eponine and the others. The bell had already ringed for dismissal five minutes ago so she would be by the lockers, waiting for him to accompany her home. He saw her through the crowd and it looked like she was talking to someone. He spotted a good looking man talking animatedly at her and she laughed at what he was saying. An uncomfortable feeling coiled around his chest and he felt his blood boil. He then saw red when the man placed a kiss on Eponine's hand while she flashed the brightest smile she ever made. He ignored the rational voice in his mind and proceeded to march towards them with his hands clenched into fists. Thankfully the letter was safely tucked in his bag.

"Enjolras!"

"Hello young man, you must be-"

The man didn't get to finish his greeting when Enjolras punched him on the left side of his face. Students around them screamed and someone yelled "Fight! Fight!" But the man was already out cold on the floor and left Enjolras breathing heavily with his hand still clenched with anger. Eponine yelled out in surprise and punched him on the shoulder, "You idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"He was coming on to you!"

"He was not! He was a representative from the college I applied for! He just told me the news and congratulated me!"

"… Oh…"

So much for keeping jealous impulses to a minimum…

* * *

A/N: We all had a Henriette in our class once in a while, Am I right? well that's it for now mes amis! And be honest, who thought that I was talking about a jealous Enjolras? Raise your hands! I did as well but I tweaked it and I think I was a bit too harsh on Enjolras lately but when I got to the ending, my resolve shattered xD

Hmmmm… I feel something's missing but what the heck… Anyways, read and REVIEW people! See you on the next installment but help me out… give me a word that starts with the letter F to write about! Please?


End file.
